Changed For the Better
by HatsuneForever
Summary: Something strange has happened at Crypton High- an experiment gone wrong, you could say. Five of Mikuo Hatsune's friends have been, how to say, transferred in a way unimaginable. And they decided to come to him for help. The only phrase that he could possibly mutter in his situation... "You've gotta be kidding me."


"...You've got to be kidding me." His eyes flickered from boy to boy- or at least, who he knew as boys. Who he thought were boys, but... currently, not so much. At all. For his five best friends- Len Kagamine, VY2 Yuuma, Kaito Shion, Gumiya Megpoid, Galacos- were... girls. Admittedly pretty girls. In the middle of third period, blushing furiously and touching themselves in the middle of the hall. And the only phrase that could pass through the male's lips was "You've got to be kidding."  
>Galacos's cheeks painted with a furious shade of red as he- er, she- stomped her foot. "Don't stand there like you've been baffled, you idiot! What the hell are we supposed to do, I can't work with these hips!" beside her, Len's now extremely baggy collared shirt hung around his shoulders, revealing the wife beater that was carelessly flung on and a small slither of cleavage. He attempted to pull it up, but to no avail. "This is insane," he grumbled, his now long, golden bangs flopping into his ocean blue eyes.<p>

Yuuma's black beanie was shamefully pulled over his eyes, shielding the embarrassment of his blush. His hair hadn't gotten much longer, but brushed lightly across his too large black sweater in silky, pastel pink tendrils. Gumo was twitching madly, groping his B-cups and casting an envious glare onto Kaito's slightly bigger breasts.

"What I'd like to know is how this fool's boobs are bigger than mine! How the hell does that work?" he growled, covering his chest and blowing raspberries in Shion's direction. Kaito hadn't noticed, but was in pursuit of attempting to roll his pants legs up.

"...you've gotta be kidding me." he repeated once again, looking from girl to girl to girl... to girl, to girl. How had this even happened? Just this morning they were sitting at the table in the cafeteria, snorting at Gumiya's sexual innuendos and flipping through Kaito's icecream recipe book. Picking on Galacos about his himidere primness and intently watching Yuuma draw. And now they had suddenly transferred genders in less than two periods? All puns intended.

His mind was swimming with so many useful questions, so many weird, incalculable theories onto how the flip his male friends from this morning was his not-so male friends right now. "What the hell _happened _to you guys?"

"What the hell do you think happened to us, Mikuo? We've turned into chicks! Full-fledged fucking girls! With vaginas, for crying out loud! I can't even jack myself off anymore!" Gumiya complained, once again prodding his breasts.

"More or less, I'm concerned about the... unfortunate size of our clothing," the blonde murmured, pulling the shirt over his shoulder once again and groaning as it slipped off. The others nodded in agreement. Mikuo groaned, rubbing his temples in an attempt to relieve the stressing thoughts from his mind. "Okay. Okay. I get it. You guys were somehow... turned into girls. Why did you come to me, exactly?"

"You were the only one of us that wasn't transformed, I suppose. We wouldn't want to bother you, but it was somewhat urgent," Kaito whispered solemnly, his voice softer and even more lulling than before. His royal blue hair refused to be relieved from his eyes, constantly forcing him to release his hold from his shirt and brush them away. Needless to say, they made pretty adorable girls. But that wasn't the matter at hand; what was important was how they were turned and how they would deal with this.

"We'll talk about how this happened later. What we need to do now is get you some help, maybe we should leave early. See if this... whatever it is will wear off before tomorrow. And, uh... get you guys some clothes, which means we'll have to consult the girls." the five reddened instantly, either grumbling is disapproval or hiding in their hands. Mikuo shrugged in slight pity, but smirked devilishly on the inside. He'd look forward to seeing them blush furiously in the faces of the three, who'd certainly be taking pictures and jeering at the newly made females. "Sorry, guys. But it has to happen. We'd better go before third period ends, or you'll be all over the school newspaper."

"I wouldn't mind it. There's no doubt I'm as handsome- er, beautiful- as always." Galacos chirped, readjusting the silver crown atop his head. Yuuma walked beside Kaito, his beanie still pulled over his face.

"So here's what's gonna happen," Mikuo ordered. "You guys are gonna very quietly sneak to your lockers and get your stuff. Grab everything you need. I'm gonna sign us out in the office, call the girls to meet us at my house and we'll go from there. Make sure that absolutely no one sees you. It's imperative that you're not seen. Got it?"

"Ninjas in a strip club, M. Can we go now?"

"Be careful."

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

HatsuneForever here with another one of her stories of insanity. The dudes have been turned into chicks and Gumiya's always got something dirty to say about it. Sorry if it's vague and short, by the way. ^^;;; Chapter 2 should hopefully be here soon, if everything goes well! Hope you enjoy it, see ya! 3


End file.
